


Red Trio

by NurseMedusa (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Don't tell the adults, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Referenced amputation, Smoking, Sort of kidnapping, Suffering, The angst keeps turning into fluff, There are guns here too, Tord is angst, ahhhhh, gay fluff, oh noes, post-The End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NurseMedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Post-The End oneshots that have a little bit of connectivity and continuity.  Mostly about Tord, Paul, and Patryk but the others do show up sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Physical Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab between me and my younger sister who better not be on Archive.
> 
> Enjoy~!

Tord looked at the glass of water in front of him.  
“This is stupid.” He grumbled.  
“C’mon Boss,”Patryk pleaded,”you need to figure out how to use that arm sooner or later. This is just a starting point.” Tord groaned.  
“There’s more important stuff to do right now.” He protested.   
“At least try,” Patryk said. Tord sighed in defeat.  
“Fine! I’ll do it.” He wrapped the metal fingers around the glass. At first glance, it appeared that he had it, but, having no idea how tightly to grip it, he simply lifted up nothing. The glass stayed on the table. He went for it again but held it too tightly this time and the cup shattered. He cursed. He could see the water on his arm, but couldn’t feel it. He stared at his arm. He remembered when he had first woken up from the surgery and realized that he couldn’t feel his right arm and when he looked in the mirror, seeing what the explosion had left him with…. A blind eye, scars on his face, and one missing arm. Paul looked at the glass shards everywhere and sighed.  
“I’ll get a new one for you, Boss.” He said, running off. Patryk started to silently clean up the broken glass.  
“You’ll get it eventually!” Patryk said enthusiastically. Tord sighed.  
“Look at me, how pathetic is this?” He said sadly. “I can’t even pick up a cup. How can I expect to do anything with this?”  
“I’m sure you can do it with some practice!” Tord slammed his hands on the table.  
“No, you idiot!” He shouted. “I can’t feel a thing.” He said quietly. “I can’t even pick up a cup, much less do anything actually useful.”  
Patryk flinched backwards in surprise. He wanted to comfort his friend, but he stayed back. Paul came in to interrupt the silence. He started talking but Patryk wasn’t paying attention. Paul went on talking until he looked around and noticed how Patryk looked, almost scared. Then he looked and saw Tord with his hands clenched on the table. He looked ready to pounce at something.  
“What happened to you guys?!” He demanded. “Patryk looks like he’s seen a ghost, and you Boss, you look like you’re gonna claw someone’s eyes out.” Tord turned away from the man in front of him. “Boss? Is everything okay?” The second those words left Paul’s mouth he regretted letting them out.  
“Why the hell did you think everything was okay?! I only have one usable arm! I’m half blind! And because of what happened, I probably don’t have a single living soul on this planet that’s my friend!” Tord looked around at Paul and Patryk’s stunned faces. “I…..I just need some time….” Tord walked out of the room alone.  
“Boss, wait!” Patryk said, reaching out to Tord, but the Red Leader was already gone. The two looked at each other before running after him. After a bit of looking around, they found Tord sitting just outside the Red Army base. He was sitting on the ground in front of a pond, skipping stones with his left hand. They walked over to him.   
“What do you guys want?” he said.   
Patryk walked over to Tord and gave him a hug. Paul joined in to make it a group hug. Paul and Patryk pulled away at the same time and looked at him. He looked so surprised.  
“Now, I’m no therapist, but I think you have temporary depression,” Patryk said.  
“Who says this is temporary?” Tord said looking at Patryk.  
“It’s temporary because you have two new friends who are gonna help you through this and that you’re stuck with from here on out. Now, let’s go work on your coordination,” Patryk said. Tord stared out at the water and sighed. He got up and started to walk back to the building.   
“You are pretty good at this,” Paul said.  
“It is one of my many talents.” Patryk responded. Tord jokingly punched him in the arm.  
“What talents? The only thing you two are good for is crashing planes!” The Norwegian said.  
“Yeah, yeah but at least I didn’t cause the apocalypse!” Patryk said.  
“Ugh, that was one time Patryk!” Paul said, laughing.  
“We have some of the weirdest icebreaker stories I have ever heard!” Tord said while laughing as they walked through the doors and the sun set behind them.  
Everything would be alright.

They would be alright.


	2. Mall Jacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord runs into an...old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more of this because the world needs more Eddsworld fanfics. Side note, pretty much all the comedy was written by my younger sister. I apologize in advance for any cringing that may occur over the course of you reading this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy~!

“Honestly, I have done some of your physical therapy garbage. You can’t stop me. I am going on this mission no matter what,” Tord said while talking to Patryk.

“You’ve only had a month to recover! Why can’t you leave this mission to us?” Patryk said, angry at his stubborn friend.

“I am not leaving you guys in charge,” Tord responded. “You’d find a way to crash a plane into the mall.”

“Just wait a couple more months sir-” Patryk started.

“On what planet is Paul a GOOD leader of an organization?  HE CRASHED A PLANE IN A CLOUD!   A CLOUD, PATRYK!”

“Give him another chance, sir, I am sure he will-”

“I. Am. Going. On. This. Mission. Understood?” Tord said.

“Yes sir,” Patryk said as Tord sighed. “Have you even fired a gun since the surgery?”

“Go home Patryk,” Tord answered.

“See you around...I guess,” Patryk said as he walked away. 

 

_ Later… _

 

Edd looked around the mall.  He was just relaxing and was, for once, actually on his own.  He wandered around, to and fro, in and out of shops as the afternoon dragged on.  Everything was fine...until the shots were fired.

_ “Everyone!  Put your hands in the air and we won’t have to hurt you!”  _ A voice with a strangely familiar strong accent boomed in the speakers.  _ “Everyone, no harm will come to you if you simply drop everything and gather in the center area.  Stay put and everything will be fine.”  _ Edd looked around at the growing group in the middle of the mall.  Everyone was sitting on the ground and a few people wearing blue military coats and red sweaters with large and terrifying guns surrounded the premises.  _ “We’re simply here on a little...shopping trip!  Our business is none of yours.  Stay quiet and things won’t get violent.”  _ The speakers went silent after a spark of static.  Edd looked around.  He recognized the symbol on their coats from somewhere, but couldn’t put his finger on it, so the cola-lover stayed quiet, hoping that it would all be over soon.

 

_ Meanwhile _

 

Tord had practically been locked in the security camera room after the mall was taken.  Ugh.  Technically he was part of the mission though.  Patryk was a jerk, twisting his words, although he should’ve called it.  At least he wasn’t off doing Yoga somewhere and at least could communicate and see how the mission was doing.  He laid back in the chair, looking at his soldiers around the crowd of people.  He looked to find Paul and Patryk. 

_ No way… _

He picked up the walkie-talkie that Paul had given him.

“Paul!  Can you hear me?” He said, pressing the button on the device.

“Ugh…. Boss?  Are you okay?  Is it your arm or something?” Paul said looking around to find the security camera and then staring at that.

“I want to see the hostage on your right…NO, YOUR OTHER RIGHT PAUL, THE ONE IN THE GREEN HOODIE!” Tord yelled as Paul almost grabbed the wrong person.

_ How did Paul get such a high position?   _

  
  
  


Edd heard a screaming voice that had a thick accent through one of the soldier’s walkie-talkies.   The soldier turned to look at him.  The man looked at the soldier next to him and shrugged. 

“Did Red Leader say what he wants with him?” The second man said.

“Nah,” the first man put a cigarette in his mouth, “The only thing I can presume is that he wants to interrogate him.  Though why this specific one I don’t know.” Edd gulped.  The men lead him through the familiar twists and turns of the mall until they got to a security room.  The man with a cigarette knocked on the door.

“Paul here, we got him, want us to bring him in?” Paul said. 

“Do you need any help?” The second man said.

“Jeez Patryk, I’m not a cripple,” The ‘red leader’ responded.

“Well, we could only presume that you wanted to interrogate him…and, I hate to break it to you sir, but you could qualify as special needs,” Patryk said.

“Just bring him in here and guard the outside door... I can handle just one person,” The man said. 

Patryk looked at Paul and shrugged. Paul opened the door and Edd wandered inside, just as the door shut behind him. The room was pitch black and he couldn’t see a thing.

“Who are you?” Edd managed.  The man started laughing maniacally.  Edd saw the faint glow of a freshly-lit cigar being clutched in the mystery man’s left hand.  He saw white gloves on the man’s hands.

“Go ahead, take a seat.” He said in a thick accent.  Edd noticed the lights turn on and he stared at the large office chair, currently turned away from him, that completely hid the man.

“What’s going on?” The man laughed at Edd’s question.

“It’s funny you should ask that.  I remember an old...acquaintance of mine asking me the same thing a few weeks back in very similar circumstances.” The man took a puff of his cigar. “Tell me, what would you do if you found someone who had hurt you in the past but sought forgiveness?” Edd stared closely at the back of the chair.  He thought about the strange man and his even stranger question for a second.

“I’m sure I’d figure out a way to at least try and understand what they did.” He answered. “Why are you asking?” The man sighed and threw his half-smoked cigar onto the ground.  He crushed the hot tobacco under his boot quickly.  He laughed quietly.

“You know Edd, I figured you’d say that.” Edd watched as the chair slowly creaked into motion.  It turned and revealed the left side of the mysterious man behind the whole operation.  Time seemed to slow as two light brown hair curls, curved similar to demonic horns, poked out of the shadow cast by the leather chair.  Edd stared at the man- no...at Tord.  He was turned so only the left side of his face was actually visible. “Hello Edd, have you enjoyed the few weeks I’ve been away?” Edd could barely contain his rage.

_ All the people he’s hurt...everything he’s done...the people he’s killed...and yet...here he is… _

“Is this what it’s about?!” Edd yelled. “You want me to blindly forgive you, after everything you did?!” Tord clenched his eye shut. “You didn’t just hurt us in that ordeal.  You killed someone.  An innocent man that never even did anything to you.” A few tears fell down Edd’s face. “You destroyed so many lives without hesitation and now you have the nerve to show back up?  You haven’t learned a thing!  Your actions have consequences!  You can’t just stroll back in here without a scratch and expect my trust back!” Edd clenched his fist and slammed it straight into Tord’s face.  He fell out of the chair and landed on his right arm with a thud.  The room was consumed with silence for a few seconds before Edd turned away. “If that’s all, I’ll be going now.” “Wait Edd,” Edd turned around. “Please, just wait.” Tord finally faced Edd, no more hiding. He pulled the white gloves off his hands, left first then right. Edd watched him as he slowly revealed what happened. “You said I never learned.  That I never figured out that actions have consequences.” A few drops of blood dripped off his metal fingertips from the harsh landing on the arm’s shoulder port, and he looked up and revealed his whole face. Edd saw the scars and the eyepatch. “But never say that I walked away without a scratch.” Edd stood in front of Tord and took his appearance in.

“What happened to you Tord?” Edd sounded sympathetic as he somehow got the words out.

“Harpoons.” Tord answered sarcastically. 

“So...you have scars?  And a blind eye?  And you lost an arm?  And it’s all our fault?” Tord knew that Edd would never forgive himself for this.  Edd began to feel extremely guilty for everything he had just said and done.  The words barely found their way into the air as the uneasiness set inside of his mind.

“Specifically Tom’s, but you shouldn’t blame yourself. I deserved it for saying...for saying that we were never friends…” Edd felt tears in his eyes as silence filled the room.

“Are you sure you’re okay?  You aren’t stressing yourself?  You have some friends?” Edd said, looking concerned. 

“Jeez,” Tord laughed. “You’re as bad as Patryk.  I don’t know if I can take two of him…”

“Seriously Tord,” Edd said as he stared into Tord’s eye. “You better be doing therapy and have some easy job.”

“Well, Patryk would kill me if a certain someone was to skip pilates one day, and I do this full-time again like I used to. So I guess it’s okay.”

“You don’t have to try and lie to make me feel better. It’s okay tord,” Edd said looking straight at Tord. Just as Tord was about to respond, the door opened.

“Hey?  Boss? Just thought you should know that we are done getting supplies now,” Paul said as he ducked his head on the room.

“Well, I should probably go now,” Edd said looking anywhere but his old friend. “Matt is probably going to have a heart attack if I come back to the apartments late.” Edd started walking to the door when he turned back to Tord and said, “Oh and by the way, Red Leader, try not to cause the apocalypse.”

“That was one time!” Tord said defensively . “Hey! Thanks, Edd. See you around sometime...I guess.”

“Yeah, see you around Tord,” Edd said as he walked back through the mall only to realize that he had no clue where he had parked. Patryk ran into the room with Tord and Paul screaming about how Tord’s physical therapy started in ten minutes and that they could still make it in time. 

“Are you alright, Tord?” Paul asked as Tord lit a cigar.

“Yeah, I think I’m alright,” Edd had shown him that it’s okay to hurt sometimes. 


End file.
